This invention relates to crystal oscillators mounted within temperature controlled ovens.
The use of oven mounted crystal oscillators is well known in the prior art and their operation has been somewhat successful especially after the oscillator has achieved stabilization. Separate heaters including heaters whose resistance is distributed proportionally to the mass of the oscillating crystal have been used during warm-up. The crystal and heaters are placed in a Dewar flask for insulation along with the temperature sensors which are placed in positions that represented the average crystal temperature modified by the temperature transient effects of the crystal.